


I'm All Yours

by CatGomes



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatGomes/pseuds/CatGomes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor isn't feeling very well. Blackwall notices it and goes to see if he can help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm All Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing so be kind. :)  
> This is just a short story. I think Blackwall is such an amazing character so I wanted to write the things I imagine while romancing him.  
> I really appreciate if you guys tell me what you think and if I should change anything.  
> English is not my native language so if there's any mistakes please tell me, thank yooou! :D
> 
> Hope you like it. :)

She enters her quarters, closes the door and immediately falls into bed. Both relief and desperation hit her. Nothing is wrong but nothing is right.

She's tired and afraid, just wants someone to hold her and tell her everything will be alright. She wants someone to make all of this simple... easier.

Tears start falling, she puts her face into a pillow and the cry gets stronger.

After a few minutes someone knocks on the door.

She immediately tries to compose herself. The door opens making an annoying noise.

A familiar voice says : "My lady, are you there?"

_Blackwall._

She holds her breath.

"Is everything alright? I'm going to enter, my lady" He says as he starts going up the stairs slowly. 

 

* * *

 

 

He's at the top of the stairs now. He can see her there, with her big bright eyes. Standing close to the bed.

He could not want her more than he did right there. 

_ Control yourself! _

She turns to him with tears in her eyes, clearly trying to hide them, and says "Oh Blackwall. Yes, I'm fine thank you." She forces a smile "Can I help you with something?" 

"You seemed upset in the tavern. I... I just wanted to see if everything was alright." he gets closer to her "I'm here if you need to talk." 

"I'm fine, thank you. It's just..." She gasps as he holds her cold hands in his. "It's just that sometimes I'm left with this darkness and confusion. It frightens me. I laugh, eat, do all the important things I'm expected to do, but... it's missing something." Blackwall gets closer and cups her face making her look at him. A warm smile appears on his face.

She lets out a little laugh as her face gets warmer at his touch. -"I'm sorry. It's nothing really. This is embarrassing." She tries to look away but his strong, warm hands don't let her.

"You don't need to be embarrassed my lady! We're all vulnerable. There's no shame in needing help, in needing respect. Even needing to be _loved_ " Her eyes open at his words. "It is our nature. I'm here if you need anything, my lady." 

He feels a urge to touch the rest of her body. She's so beautiful. But it wouldn't be fair, for either of them. 

_ Maker's Balls!!  _

He was so distracted that he doesn't notice it until his heart races with the taste of her lips. He grabs her and and puts her in bed. 

She gasps at the touch of his hand in her breast.  S he pulls him closer until she can feel _all_ of his body.

_** No! ** _

He removes his hand and stops.

"This isn't a good idea, my lady." He says with concerned visible oh his face "Not like this" He gives her a smile and kisses her nose. 

"Stay with me Blackwall. Don't leave me alone tonight, please." She grabs his hand as he stands. 

She watches him, embarrassed and confused, as he joins her in bed. He pats his chest as a sign for her to rest her head there. So she does so.

He plays with her golden hair as she gets distracted playing with his chest hair. 

"I want you to know _I'm all yours_ , my lady" He says after some time.  She says nothing in return but he can feel her smiling.

She puts her leg over his and they stay in silent until both fall asleep.


End file.
